thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
MCA/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens from MCA Discovision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA Home Video, MCA/Universal Home Video and Universal Studios Home Video/Universal Studios Home Entertainment. MCA stands for Music Corporation of America. 1977-1980 This warning screen, which is from MCA Discovision (especially for laserdiscs), only has details, which says "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED". Especially the white text (in Impact font) on a black background. As seen on laserdiscs, such as Jaws (1975), American Graffiti (1973) and others. 1980-1991 This warning screen from MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA DiscoVision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video. The word, "WARNING", which has red bold text in sans-serif font, looks eyesore. Those details, which were below the word "WARNING", are white text in sans-serif font. For laserdisc variant, instead of the words "videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras). As seen, on VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, such as Jaws (1975), Car Wash (1976), Jaws 2 (1978), Coal Miner's Daughter (1980), The Funhouse (1981), An American Werewolf in London (1981), Halloween II (1981), The Thing (1982), Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982), E. T. -- The Extra Terrestrial (1982), Conan the Barbarian (1982), Cat People (1982), Psycho II (1983), Jaws III (aka Jaws 3D) (1983), Private School (1983), Scarface (1983), Going Berserk (1983), Dr. Detroit (1983), Firestarter (1984), Sixteen Candles (1984), Conan the Destroyer (1984), Dune (1984), Tank (1984), The Last Starfighter (1984), Fletch (1985), Back to the Future (1985), Brewster's Millions (1985), The Breakfast Club (1985), Weird Science (1985), An American Tail (1986), The Money Pit (1986), Psycho III (1986), *batteries not included (1987), Harry and the Hendersons (1987), Dragnet (1987), Jaws: The Revenge (1987), Cry Freedom (1987), Prince of Darkness (1987), They Live (1988), Twins (1988), The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988), Biloxi Blues (1988), The Land Before Time (1988), Always (1989), Shocker (1989), Fletch Lives (1989), The 'Burbs (1989), Back to the Future - Part II (1989), The Wizard (1989), Renegades (1989), The Return of the Musketeers (1989), Bird on a Wire (1990), Tremors (1990), The Guardian (1990), Ghost Dad (1990), Jetsons: The Movie (1990), Cry-Baby (1990), Darkman (1990) and others. 1991-2005 The warning screen from MCA/Universal Home Video. Universal Studios Home Video/Universal Studios Home Entertainment, looks the same as the previous warning screen, but in a different way. For laserdisc variant, instead of the words "videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for DreamWorks Home Entertainment, TriMark Home Video (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment) and GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras). As seen on VHS tapes, laserdiscs and DVDs, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Field of Dreams (1989), Renegades (1989), Child's Play 2 (1990), Back to the Future - Part III (1990), Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990), Kindergarten Cop (1990), The People Under the Stairs (1991), Cape Fear (1991), An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991), Child's Play 3 (1991), Far and Away (1992), Army of Darkness (1992), We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993), Jurassic Park (1993), The River Wild (1994), Street Fighter (1994), Babe (1995), Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995), 12 Monkeys (1995), Waterworld (1995), Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995), Casper (1995), The Nutty Professor (1996), Daylight (1996), Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1996), Tremors 2: Aftershocks (1996), Fear (1996), Dante's Peak (1997), Liar Liar (1997), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), A Simple Wish (1997), Leave it to Beaver (1997), The Jackal (1997), Psycho (1998), Out of Sight (1998), Babe: Pig in the City (1998), Bride of Chucky (1998), The Mummy (1999), Mystery Men (1999), Patch Adams (1999), Dudley Do-Right (1999), Virus (1999), Life (1999), American Pie (1999), The Bone Collector (1999), End of Days (1999), Eric Brockovich (2000), Pitch Black (2000), The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000), Jurassic Park III (2001), The Mummy Returns (2001), Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001), Dragonfly (2002), Big Fat Liar (2002), Johnny English (2003), Hulk (2003), Bruce Almighty (2003), The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2004) and others. 2005-Present The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning screen from Universal Studios Home Entertainment. As seen on DVDs, such as Seed of Chucky (2004), Ray (2004), Doom (2005), Kicking and Screaming (2005), White Noise (2005), Miami Vice (2006), Curious George (2006), Knocked Up (2007), I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), White Noise 2: The Light (2007), Balls of Fury (2007), Evan Almighty (2007), The Tales of Despereaux (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Land of the Lost (2009), Drag me to H*** (2009), Devil (2010), Hanna (2011), The Raven (2012), The Lorax (2012), Battleship (2012), Ted (2012), Oblivion (2013) and others. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens